Always
by Heya4evver
Summary: On her vacation to Hawaii, Santana Lopez meets the girl of her dreams. What happens when she returns home and meets her again? My first fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh. Airports._ I wasn't in the best of moods as I trudged through the endless river of people pressing down on me in all directions. It was four in the freakin-ass morning, and I clung to my coffee for dear life. I found my gate, and sat down in one of the seats.

"Flight 1173 to Hawaii now boarding"

I got up and stretched, then made my way onto the plane, finding my seat in the back. _At least the bathroom's not far._ Although it certainly isn't obvious at the moment, I am psyched for my vacation to Hawaii. It comes as a welcome break from the hustle and bustle of New York City. I had won the trip in a raffle at work. I work as a columnist for the New York Times, writing stories about anything and everything that catches my interest. I put my purse under the seat in front of me, and peered out the window. Once everyone was seated, they ran through the safety procedures and we prepared for lift off. I gripped the edge of my seat and prepared for the lifty feeling you get right as the plane takes off. There. I loved that. I settled down into my seat and fell right asleep.

Several hours later, I got off the plane and went to grab my bag from the baggage claim. Then I took the bus to the rental car station, and got myself a jeep. I know they're killing the earth, but I love the big wheels and the badassness. I drove to the resort where I was staying, and dropped my stuff off in my room. Since the flight was about 10 hours, it was now 2 in the afternoon, and I was ready to hit the beach. I put on my sexiest bikini, black with gold trim, then threw on jean shorts and white tank top.

Once I got to the beach, I layed down my towel, stripped to my swimsuit, and layed down to tan. _I love the beach. So many hot girls here. With less clothes on than usual. _Yes, bitch I'm a lesbian, get over yourself already. I came out in high school, but I've only had a few girlfriends since then. I eyed a few delicious women as the walked past, but then I saw one that made my heart stop. _Fuck. _Was the only legitimate thought I was able to manage as I watched this goddess of a woman playing beach ball volleyball with some guy. My eyes raked over her never-ending toned legs, to follow up past her sexy abs and her perfect breasts, to end at her eyes. And what eyes they were. The deepest blue, shimmering and twinkling with her laughter as I watched, frozen. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, like a golden waterfall of smoothness. I was transfixed. I got so caught up in my ogling that I didn't even notice their ball come flying over by me. It wasn't until she started walking over to where I was that I scrambled to my feet and picked up the beachball.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at me. My eyes caught at her soft pink lips, framing her gleaming white teeth, arranged in perfect rows.

"Hot." I mumbled before I could stop myself. My brain was mush.

"What?" Her flawless faced morphed into an adorable confused expression.

"Um you're welcome" I muttered, handing her the beachball. She smiled at me again and walked back to what I assumed was her boyfriend. I just stood there, dumbfounded for a second before I blinked twice and sat back down on my towel. My phone started blasting Kelly Clarkson, jolting me out of my daze as I slid my finger across the screen, taking the call.

"Hey Quinn."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! As I said, this is my first fic so I'm thrilled that some people like it. I don't really know how long is long and how short is short so I'm kind of guessing. Let me know if you want them longer this one is a bit longer but not much. You guys are awesome! Here's chapter two:**

"Hey Quinn."

"Santana! How is your vacation going? Are you at the beach yet? Are there hot guys there? Wait, never mind. Are there hot people there? What's it like? Is the water warm?"

"Uh, I don't know" Quinn was my best friend back in New York, and she likes to talk. A lot. Usually I'm almost as chatty but at the moment I was still in a post-blonde haze, so my brain wasn't exactly working properly.

"Santana, whats wrong? I know you were just as excited for this trip as I was. And I'm not even going."

I cleared my throat. "Blonde" As soon as I said the word, I heard Quinn burst out laughing on the other end, and it was quite a while before her giggles quieted and she could talk.

"Does she have a name?"

"No."

"I see. A nameless blonde. Have you talked to her?"

"Well, sort of." I'm not sure my mumbling at her really counted as a conversation. "But Quinn, you gotta see this girl. She's like, woah."

"Woah, huh? She must be pretty special to have your panties in a twist. Usually you're like PlayaMcCoolPants but you don't seem very put together at the moment."

"Shut up Fabray. I am perfectly put together. Go back to your crossword puzzle I'll call you later."

"You should talk to her Santana, she's probably-" I hung up the phone before she could finish her sentence. To be honest, I didn't really care what she had to say because Blondie was getting back into her game and I was intent on watching her stomach muscles twist and flex.

"Fuck" I whispered. That girl was going to be the death of me.

I didn't see Blondie again for the rest of my vacation, but I swear all the other girls in Hawaii paled in comparison. It sucked. It was like I couldn't look at women anymore because the whole time I had a fucking goddess imprinted onto my eyelids.

I had a good time anyways, and it was a nice break from my usual work life of deadlines and articles and stressful shit.

I took lots of pictures and got souvenirs and even brought home some beach sand for Quinn. I mean, it is Hawaii. The water was quite warm and the people were friendly so overall, it was great. But as I boarded the plane home I still felt a nagging feeling that something was missing.

As it would happen, I was right.

I was late for work the day I saw her. I had forgotten to set my alarm so I was rushing out the door of my apartment. I didn't have time to go through New York traffic so I sprinted to the subway station down the street and jumped onto the train just before it left. When it got to my stop, I hopped off, but not before I saw a flash of blonde hair and I spun around.

There she was. Beach ball girl. Getting onto the train. I stood there, frozen, and watched as the doors closed and the train pulled away, leaving me standing with a look of disbelief.

After that I started taking the subway every day. Some days I saw her, some days I didn't. I wanted to call out to her, but I didn't even know her name and she probably didn't remember me.

Each time I caught a glimpse I was once again struck with the rarity of the situation. A girl I had met on my vacation to Hawaii, the girl of my dreams, also happened to live in New York. What are the chances of that? Probably pretty small.

So the chances that I'd run into her in an even more unexpected place? Fucking smaller.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
